


Rollercoaster

by ZielonaFretka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor in love, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Love, M/M, Or at least I hope he'll be, RA9 - Freeform, Sassy Connor, Swearing, Tags to be added, after pacifist ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZielonaFretka/pseuds/ZielonaFretka
Summary: Set after pacifist ending, everyone survives; Connor with his new friends is changing the world. The world changed for him too - after becoming a deviant, he found a family and he tries to do his best.But there's no happily ever after for him, at least not for now. Connor is the witness of a series of mysterial murders, and the murderer seems to be interested in Connor...I suck at summaries.





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic in DBH universe. The idea was stuck with me for a while, so I decided to finally write it.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

**THEN**

Connor stood in front of one thousand two hundred sixty-one androids and was watched by probably whole country when he almost killed Markus, the leader of deviants. It didn’t seem like anyone have noticed that, though. He made sure that his hands were far away from the gun, and tried to prepare for another attack from Amanda. Reaching the emergency exit, as Kamski called it, was one thing, being free from Cyberlife was another.

But nothing happened.

**NOW**

“Hey, Connor, do you have to do everything so fuckin’ loud? I can’t even hear my thoughts.” Android decided to ignore Hank’s request.

“Maybe it would by slightly better if you hadn’t drunk yesterday, as I recommended you. It would lead to you not having a hangover today, which I also told you would happen.” He wasn’t able to stop himself from commenting Hank’s alcohol problem. Yesterday was too much and Connor wasn’t feeling sorry about him. “And I’m going out in five minutes, so don’t worry.”

“Where are you going?”

It was half a year since the androids revolution and Connor split his time between Hank and his new android friends. Well, maybe it was more like a split between police work and political work. He found it all interesting and was pretty devoted to it, so he hasn’t had a lot of time to himself.

But today he was able to manage some, and he was going to enjoy it, even if that means he has to lie to Hank.

“Not sure yet.”

**THEN**

“We are alive! We are alive!” Every single android in the crowd was exclaiming that sentence long after Markus’ speech. Connor barely heard that, because for some reason Markus brought him to some kind of meeting.

He hardly knew the androids here. He saw the only woman in the team, a WR400. Connor noticed that there was something between her and Markus, he just wasn’t sure if that was love or hate. Two other androids in the room, PL600 and PJ500, were a total riddle for him.

He shouldn’t know them only by their model series.

“I’m Connor.” He introduced himself. (He had to bite himself in the tongue to not add “the android sent by Cyberlife.” It wasn’t the best thing to say right now.)

“Yeah, I unfortunately know who you are, and it would be better for you if I didn’t. North.” The female android greeted him.

“I’m Josh,” said PJ500 “and this is Simon. Don’t care about North, she basically hates everyone and everything.”

“Please, we survived one fight today, don’t start another.” They heard Markus’ voice before they could saw him. He walked to the room like nothing happened, like he didn’t just won a literal war.

“Why are we here?” Simon asked the same question Connor was thinking of.

“Because, my friends, today we start a revolution.”

**NOW**

Connor didn’t consider telling Hank where he was going a good option for one particular reason: he absolutely didn’t want Hank to know he is going on a date.

It was difficult to believe that someone could like him, and even if he spent a lot of time with Josh, he still was shocked when he asked him out. Connor thought it was the first time they were alone (well, not exactly alone – you couldn’t be alone in park during warm afternoon).

They weren’t talking about anything important, and not talking about anything important was a good thing. Connor was sick of serious talks.

He couldn’t stop himself from scanning the environment from time to time, just for pure entertainment.

And then he stopped walking.

He saw almost invisible trace of thirium. For a second he forgot he was here with Josh and tried to figure out what’s going on by just tracing those marks, but then he felt Josh’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay, Connor?”

Connor wasn’t okay. Connor was just looking on a big message which was written in blue blood.

And it was addressed to him.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not sure where I'm going with that story. I feel like I have more ideas that I can handle, but I wanted to write it anyways. I'll try to do my best with it, and hopefully it will work.  
> I'm still not really confident in writing in English and I would appreciate any feedback.


End file.
